The Magical Adventures Of
by Three Crazy Teens
Summary: 3 Hormone Crazed Teenage Girls with a Strange Vampire Obsession when Released Upon a Coven of Unsuspecting Blood Suckers and the Romance that Occurs !Full Title! I think the title explains it all really, look inside for more information & READ THE WARNING
1. Introducing Three Crazy Teens

The Magical Adventures of 3 Hormone Crazed Teenage Girls with a Strange Vampire Obsession when Released Upon a Coven of Unsuspecting Blood Suckers and the Romance that Occurs

* * *

Authors Notes: Hii, Katie here and welcome to the introduction of our first story as a group (AKA Three Hormone Crazed Teenage Girls)! Basically this story is written from 2 different points of view; You have the third person (Used in the introduction and concluding paragraphs) and each of us have out own arc's in which we write about things from our perspective. The story line itself is basically us putting ourselves in the story, sad I know but we had fun writing it so I hope you all enjoy reading it.

The warnings for this story are up on our profile but I figure it would be safer to write them again (Just incase you want to flame us so we can say I TOLD YOU SO xD). **WARNING HOMOSEXUALITY, HETEROSEXUALITY, SEX IS IMPLIED BUT NEVER GRAPHIC (No sexual acts are written about), THIS IS MEANT TO BE HUMOUR (Albeit we do have quite a twisted sense of humor but still a joke) SO PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS A SERIOUS FANFIC, if your looking for serious try somewhere else!!, SWEARING (Lots of that!) and PREGNANCY (Most people wouldn't think that is bad but we have a friend who was nearly sick in B.D. when she found out Bella was pregnant, so that warning is specially for you Shizen Fairy and anyone like her :P)**

Pairings: EdwardxBella, CarlislexOC (Rach), JasperxOC (Zeppie/Eloisa), AlicexOC (Katie), JamesxVictoria, VictoriaxAlice and that's all I know of as of this moment I will tell you if there are anymore (And no Zeppie, we are not having LaurentxPenguin!)

So yes, read on if you dare. The next chapter will begin Rachael's point of view and if there is anything you don't get please contact us via PM or review or even E-mail, which I think is on out profile somewhere, if not I'll add it. Read on and Review, but please flamers don't waste your time :D!

* * *

04/02/09

EDIT:

Zeppie : NO FAIR! and it was VAMPIRE Penguin!!! Get your facts right! :P

Rach : We had fun writing it?? It has consummed our lives and that is no exageration! AND VampirePenguin FTW!

Zeppie : If I fail my exams I will blame this story, I have been banned from writing this at home so I have to write it in school!

Rach : Lmao! You got banned! Funny! Yeah me too! Failure is heading our way *dances* You people better enjoy this story :P

Zeppie : Actually I don't blame this story, I blame KATIE!! All that smacking across the back of my head has made me forget all my school work. My brain is now MUSH! I TELL YOU MUSH!

* * *

The Introduction

_Arrival in Forks_

"Dude! We're in Forks!" Katie chirped happily (and loudly) causing many heads to turn to look at the near hysterical teen

"Technically it's still Port Angeles," Rach dead panned causing the purple haired loony's face to fall

"But Fork's is only a short drive away." Added Zeppie sensing a tantrum coming

"Woooo!" Katie screeched instantly cheering up and turning to look at both her friends "Well what are we standing around for? Let's go get the car!!" Katie said trying to push Ellie and Rach towards the place where they all knew their new, well used car would be.

All three girls slid into the car, Rach taking the drivers seat, which was on the wrong side might I add, and Ellie and Katie sliding in before buckling up and starting on the short journey to their new house. "I like this car...It's cute can we name it Lestat?" Katie said

"No," Rach replied giving no reason

"Spike?"

"Not going to happen..."

"Alexander Sterling?"

"We are not naming our car after a vampire!" Rach frowned, seriously killing Katie's

"Why not?" She pouted

"Because it's a fucking car Katie and a shit one at that, besides vampires don't exist!"

"You leave Lestat alone!" Katie said deciding she liked the name Lestat and it WAS going to stick. "See Zeppie hasn't said anything therefore she likes the name Lestat and I win HA!" She said triumphantly, pulling tongues childishly at Rach through the rear view mirror

"My name is El-oh-eee-sah, not Zeppie!"

"Meh, Eloisa...Zeppie...Same diff," Katie says reaching forward into Ellie's seat to ruffle the poor unfortunate girl's maroon locks causing said poor unfortunate girl to growl in anger and said annoying idiot to grin and receive a painful punch in the arm from the long haired girl

"No messing around while I'm driving you two!"

"Yes Mother," Katie and Ellie muttered sarcastically

"Shut it you two," Rach snapped turning back to the mass of green that was unfolding before them.

After an eternity...ok it had been three minutes, Katie got bored. Now when Katie was bored this normally meant Rachael would end up getting angry and Zeppie would end up getting hurt. "Rachhhhhhh..." She whined

"What?" Rach snapped

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Can we put John Barrowman on?" She asked

"Do you have the CD?" Rach replied already knowing the answer

"Yep, it's...in my suitcase...Damn! PULL OVER!" She shouted like it was the answer to all problems

"Katie, no matter how amazing John Barrowman's voice may be I am not pulling over so you can empty the contents of your suitcase onto the ground only to complain that you have to pick it all up again and besides, there is no need." The dark haired girl said matter-of-factly

"And why is that?" Katie asked confused

"Because we're here..."

And there they were. Stood in front of the plain white house surrounded by a sea of green mush. Their new house and it was...EPIC!

* * *

"We need to go shopping," Zeppie said looking through the cupboard and finding nothing but the 147 and a half packets of Reece's Pieces Katie had stuffed her suitcase with and then decided that was the only thing she had any need to unpack, mainly because she knew the smell nauseated her dear, beloved friend Rachael

"Shopping!?!" Katie yelp running down the stairs excitedly, her dyspraxia kicking in and she whacked her hip on the table "OW! Fuck! That shitting hurt!! WANK Mahn!" She jumped around the pain obvious on her face

"Katie, shut up or you aren't coming shopping." She immediately stopped in her 'owchies-pain-swearing' dance

"Ok, I'm over it." She said before running out the door and sliding into the car waiting for Zeppie and Rach to follow.


	2. Chapter 1: God?

**AN: Hello there and welcome to the first proper chapter of our fic.**

**This is written from my POV and I am Rachael :D, obviously this follows on from the Introduction. Once again I would like to warn you of swearing, I do believe there will be some in here as it was written by me :D Apart from that I don't have much else to say. So enjoy fine ladies and gentlemen :)**

* * *

God...?

"How depressing is this place??" I said to Ellie who was stood on the porch with me looking a Katie buckled into the back seat of our newly acquired 4th hand SUV we bought for $500. The black paint had begun to rust around the wheel arches and my eyes darted between the dark grey clouds hanging in the sky and the squishy green moss covered trees."I like it" We chuckled as I headed towards the car. I looked back at the house. It was a faded white colour with yet another green lawn that we wanted to make unique so we stuck in some hippy colour windmills to brighten the place up. It didn't work and the slick concrete drive I trudged down was aptly depressing. If you really looked the house slightly tilted to the left but that didn't matter to us. I reached the passenger side door of the car and opened it, ready to burst Katie's bubble and suffer the consequences. "Katie, it's like 5:30 at night. Your gonna wanna go shoe shopping, me and Ellie want to get some books!" I said very matter of factly. "We're in Forks luv; to get all that we'll need to drive to Seattle it will be like 10 when we get there." I stated.

"But I wanna go shopping" I unfastened her seatbelt.

"We'll go first thing tomorrow and I swear if you buy anymore Reese's Pieces you will be sleeping on the drive." We giggled and she got out and we made our way back into the house. I sighed in relief.

Outside it was just an ordinary house. A white walled, red roofed house floating a mushy sea of green with an old SUV (Named Lestat) parked on the drive. There were 7 rooms spread over two floors; a living room, kitchen and toilet downstairs and three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. The kitchen was fully fitted with cupboards, which from the moment they arrived had instantly been filled with the sickly sweet greatness that was Reese's pieces, a big bulky black cooker that although she never planed on using Katie had instantly fallen in love with it and named it Alphonse Elric, a sink and finally a fridge. The living room contained a red couch and a seriously small TV, people may say size doesn't matter but when it comes to TV's it sure as hell should! Upstairs there were three bedrooms one belonging to each of the new occupants of the house, one at the back which I had claimed, that overlooked most of the quaint town of Forks. Zeppie then fell in love with the smallest room of the house, which suited Katie fine because she didn't think she could deal with. We reached the house and I slammed the door behind me. I started towards the kitchen ready to make up what I had bought in the airport in England for dinner before we went shopping again the next day. I yanked out Ellie's Panini, My pasta salad and Katie's duck wrap. Of course I had to stuff it in my hand luggage. I left them on the counter and headed to make myself comfy for the night in front of the couch.

The others filed in behind me and sat on the couch while I leant against the arm and we began munching and chatting about our new lives in Forks. "This is gonna be the best time of our lives." I said and for once we all agreed on something. I had a feeling this was gonna turn out good for us all. We carried on devouring our packet dinners and chatting. I got up to walk to the stairs. There hung a full length mirror with detailed scrolling and I caught a glance of myself. I wished I was paler. Maybe Forks would grant me that wish. We, unlike most girls loved paleness. We then said our goodnights in view of the 20 hours we had been up and the flight, our exhaustion had caught up with us. I trudged into my room my eyelids heavy and was asleep within a minute.

* * *

As dawn broke, which was around 8 in the morning over here I woke to a beautiful grey haze and busied myself immediately with unpacking and planning out the route to Seattle. My belongings now scattered throughout the room in an orderly fashion, I sat on my bed and smiled. I decided that by the time I had been in the bathroom and dressed the others would just be rising. I was right. It must have been 9:30. I sat and stared out of our front window at the drive the wind gently blowing my cheerful hippie windmills that where embedded in the sea of mush that was our lawn. I smiled from ear to ear as I heard the bustle of my friends in the background. "Shopping!" I screamed.

"Shopping!" I heard being bellowed from upstairs. I giggled merrily and didn't move until Katie poked me repeatedly in the head while bouncing up and down saying "Can we go now?" I laughed and replied

"Yes" She squeed and dived out the door towards the car. I grabbed the keys and followed leaving Ellie to come out last and lock up. We all got in and did up our belts. Katie had taken the front seat today, much to Zeppie's relief and much to my despair. "Next time poke me in the arm Katie my head is ticklish!" I reminded her

"Freak" She retaliated and as I fired up the engine she immediately put John Barrowman on. I smiled and drove on.

The drive to Seattle was a good 3 hours and we got there at about lunch. Zeppie had busied herself with a book and Katie read some printed out fan fic slash that she occasionally read out and me and Zeppie eww'd at in the most graphic places. I was quite happy to let my thoughts wander anywhere they felt like. I announced "Welcome to Seattle!" They both looked up and smiled.

"How did you not get lost? We have only been in America 1 day?!" Katie asked.

"It's a talent" I smirked. We all made our plans to go separate ways after we had scuttled round the Wal Mart doing our food shop. Katie had a dyspraxia fit bumping into a perfect pyramid of toilet roll with her hip as we where carrying out our shop. I dropped my bags and managed to save the display before it crashed to the ground. "Fuck's sake Katie!" She laughed

"Sorry, at least it didn't hurt this time." She giggled as Zeppie and I shot her a look of disdain. I collected my bags and we made our way back to the car where we dumped our food in the boot of our SUV. We planned to meet back at the car in 1 hour as Ellie wanted to hit the 'common' bookstores and Katie indulged her shoe obsession. I went to hit the Classic Book Shop I knew was in the mall. I wasn't used to American style pedestrianism and people just walked straight into me looking at me like I was from mars. I was blocked by 3 women having a chat in the middle of the walkway. I hated that.

"Excuse me!" I mumbled, they looked so shocked and stepped aside. I can only assume nobody says that in cities in America.

I stood in front of what must have been the biggest book store I had ever seen in my life. I was small I know, but I felt like a dwarf! I strode towards the vintage doors and pushed my way in. Rows of mahogany bookshelves stretched in front of me. I saw out of the corner of my eye a 30 something year old dressed like a Goth. I knew exactly what Katie would say about her and her piercings. I smirked and headed towards the isle labelled 'A'. I found the book I left back home 'A Portrait of an Artist as a Young Man.' The only book I had come to purchase. As I reached out and pulled it off the shelf I was greeted by a perfect pale face on the other side. I took a step back in shock. "Afternoon, sorry to scare you." He said his voice like silky chocolate. I tried to regain my composure but couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Afternoon" I stuttered. "It's quite alright" I pouted quickly looking down. Had I met God? For a moment my mind actually considered that option. I rapidly realised I was being a knob and tried to dismiss the thought but it was all too good to be true. When I looked up he'd gone. I gazed down at my book wondering if I'd finally lost it. Quickly I headed to pay and began marching back to where we were to meet, day dreaming.

He was gorgeous, Maybe even God, I purposely stood on my own toe trying to shock myself out of this behaviour

Either way, He would be mine.

* * *

**Edit 5.2.09: Since Rach is very bad mannered I figured I (Katie) Should say thank you all very very very much for reading and reviewing our first chapter. And thank you for reading our second chapter and Rachael's first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, please review :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Vampire Duck!

Vampire Duck?

AN: Been a longggg time, but recently I got very nostalgic an miss my friends (We all go to different schools now) an jst felt like I had the time to do this even though I don't and I'm now going to fail my A Level's but itss worthhh it! Enjoy! An please Review if you can be arsed :D

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a grey haze slightly lightening my room, this was to be our first proper day at school. I heard nothing so I checked the time. 7:30 it was time to get up.

This was going to be fun.

Barging through the door and bounding over to the bed I screamed "Wakey Wakey! It's 7:32 bitch!" and jumped on Katie's bed sending vibrations through the mattress. "Fuck off" The talking purple mullet snapped from under the covers. "Ha-ha No! We're going to school. We'll see the Cullen's." Katie immediately shot up in her bed and leaped out sending me crashing too the floor. She was out of the room before I could stand.

I heard a door go and instantly knew she had gone to spoil my fun and dote her terrible head slapping upon the poor unfortunate girl that was Zeppie. I followed the sounds and I reached the door way in my zebra print PJ's and leant against the door frame watching her get her hair ruffled.

I had to laugh.

"Come on people Breakfast!" I chipped in I knew that would move Katie. I added "Katie you know what to do." "Yay" she shouted and galloped off downstairs towards the living room. Ellie called after me a thank you and I shouted back my pleasure. The sounds of the gorgeous John Barrowman filled the air, I am what I am lulled me into a world of my own.

I chucked some waffles under the grill to warm through put out plates and Maple syrup out for us normal people and chocolate sauce out for Katie. Ellie paraded in clearly having just tried to sort out her hair from the assault of Katie. I pulled the waffles out and called for Katie and we all sat around. "Where are my marshmallows and ice-cream" Katie moaned a sulky child's look crossing her face. I laughed "No chance" I said. "But Why Rach??" Katie moaned. "Look I've given you chocolate sauce. It's like 7:45 you can't eat that before school. You'll puke. Besides we ran out of money." I said very authoritively. She pulled a tongue at me and we began stuffing our faces greedily.

I legged it upstairs to get in the shower first. When I felt I'd made myself look okay enough to be seen in public I went downstairs and forced a cup of coffee down my neck to try and wake me up, my sleeping pattern had been disrupted when we arrived here, I had never been the same since. I grabbed my bag and coat off the hook. "C'mon guys! We got's to go!" I screamed. I heard a faint rustling as they hurried themselves and I let a smile pull up the corner of my lips.

As we drove out of town towards the 101 I saw something. I turned my head slightly and saw it was the man I met the other day. My eyes grew wide as he climbed into a Mercedes SLK in black. I forgot how to drive for a moment an we swerved. "Rachael you dozy bitch" I slammed my foot on the accelerator and veered back on to line. "What you doing?" Zeppie moaned. "Well I saw your face..." I stopped letting a smile cross my face and the ruckus of Zeppie and Katie faded away.

We arrived in the parking lot and I opened the back door that Eliie was forces against and dropped her while pissing myself laughing as she made contact with the damp cold concrete.

I waited for them to collect their crap to lock up the car and we marched towards the main office. It emerged that we now had seven lessons and it has to be said my attention span was one of my better assets but 7 lessons was pushing me, God help Katie I thought.

I trudged off to my first lesson which I had with neither of the loons. Spanish, they could barely speak English. I was assigned my seat by Mr. Martin and had to introduce myself in Spanish. I nearly died. We had a Spanish assistant which was one plus. At home we had many and they were all stupid. I loved taking the piss. Senior Phil was what I called her although she was a woman. The next few lessons went by in a blur of head slapping and shame then lunch hit.

Me and Zeppie wandered into the canteen when all we heard was "Oi! Rach! Zepp! Get your arses over here!" I attempted to hide my head as most of the hall turned to stare. Katie was going to suffer for this. We made our way over to the Cullen's table where I presumed Katie had been allowed to sit now she had her little thing going with Alice.

As we sat I already felt out of place. I felt eyes still staring at our backs and these people where far more beautiful than nature would allow. As I sat the perfect statues before us tensed a little before relaxing... which was weird, the blonde still looked like she wanted to bite me... I sat and pulled out my sandwiches and Zeppie took out her pasta and her book and I rolled my eyes. She was so predictable. She had like 2 pages to read why she couldn't wait.

I began nibbling on my sandwich hoping that the Cullens wouldn't pay too much attention to me. We started light conversation and I slowly became acclimatised to their presence. I let my mind wander for a minute to Carlisle and the gingery-blonde boys head snapped up and he stared at me. I shifted a bit and dropped my gaze that was even weirder. Suddenly Zeppie burst out with "That ending was crap! Everyone died!" Katie turned and said "I no." She was in one of her moods; this was going to end badly. Time passed and the inevitable appeared.

'What would happen if a vampire tried to swap blood with an animal?' to which I replied "There is no such thing as vampires Ellie so it doesn't matter." Katie stuck her oar in saying "There are too such things!" I dropped my head this was going to be long. I felt the atmosphere tighten up as all the beauties on our table turned to look at Alice mean while Katie thundered on "A vampire duck!" I even had to laugh at this little fantasy. The toned big guy laughed and it echoed like a bell. Katie and Zeppie formed their hands into a beak and began pecking each other. Katie looked like she had practice. Katie caught Zeppie's hip and she let out a tiny squeak. I was gone. I slumped back on my chair trying to regain some form of breathing function as the chair slipped. I began flailing my arms as I realised I was going to fall and caught the pasta on the table. As I fell I became aware that the pasta was heading for the blonde. This was my time to die. It landed perfectly central on her head and Emmet the big guy once again boomed out his laughter. The others tried to hide their amusement but it wasn't working. I was still on the floor I realised and quickly fumbled to my feet and sat down. The blonde gave the most murderous stare I have ever seen to the whole cafeteria and everyone once again went about their business. I stifled my giggles and the bell rang out at the perfect time I hurriedly gathered up my stuff and ran for the door.

Biology we all had together like back home, after being assigned our seats on the back bench we dumped our crap and sat down then Zeppie rushed through the doors to come assume her position next to Katie, the other side of me was Angela. I was already familiar with Angela she was in some of my other lessons and Katie kindly gave me an insight into the shape of her arse. "You sat with the Cullen's!" She stated excitedly. "Angela?!" I asked. "Yeah, your Rachael right?! Nice too meet you." She added realising her mistake. I smiled at her weakly before picking up the conversation "Yeah Katie has a thing going with the Cullens, so she asked us to sit with them... What is with them?" I asked a little more quietly, Edward the gingery one was here and he seemed to know everything.

Hearts where being passed around along with all the accoutrements to cut them up. I loved doing this. I waited for Angela's reply. "They are all adopted by who works at the A&E at the hospital, and his wife Esme. There very rich, they all drive really impressive cars." , maybe that was who I met, I mean he was so gorgeous he must be related to the Cullen's. "What's he look like?" I asked trying to keep my voice level."Carlisle? Well like them. Drop dead gorgeous, blonde hair about 5,10 and those eyes!!"

My heart rate jumped, that was the guy I had saw. Then Zeppie tapped me on the shoulder and I span around to see a blood clot dangling from a pair of forceps and it slowly migrating towards Katie who had turned her back. I covered my mouth to stop my laughter escaping. The clot hit her in the nose and she had a shit fit. "Zeppie that is disgusting!" I stated while she just giggled uncontrollably. I turned back to my work and busied myself by pulling on the wall of the atrium to make the veins move like it was still beating. I felt a set of eyes on me and as I glanced up Edward was staring at me looking defensive and something else I couldn't pick up. He quickly turned away; he really must know what I was thinking.

All that was on my mind was Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 3: Carlisle

**AN: Hello fine ladies and gentlemen of Fanfic :) How be u??**

**Okay well here is Chapter 3. Sorry if you don't like long chapters but I think it is worth it. I hope your enjoying the story and please R&R (U will get cookiess :D)**

**The solid line represents a time skip :)**

**Also sorry for any errors I have read it through but no-one else has :/. Enjoyy**

**One last thing I promise. I am aware at the end there is a slight line steal for Twilight so shut up yeah? XD**

Carlisle.

I stood quietly cutting carrots, trying to get my friends to eat something that wasn't processed for the first time since we left good ole' England, mulling over my first catastrophic day of school.

"Shit" I shouted.

"What's up?" Katie said scuttling over to my side.

"Fucking slit my finger with the knife" She gagged as I remembered she was sensitive to blood and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Err... There's no need for that language Rach!" Ellie moaned and I once again I just laughed.

"It's pretty deep I better go the hospital" I said in a rather nonchalant tone, although I knew what I wanted to happen. They didn't disappoint.

"Do you think Dr. Cullen will be there?" curiosity was thick in her voice.

"I hope so." I bandaged my cut tightly with a cloth. "He's the sex, and... I always did have a thing for older men"

"You dirty bitch." Katie shouted across at me as she was getting our coats, I started to dramatically unbind the cloth, threatening to let the blood pour and she took it back, but I knew it was true.

"C'mon then you gimp" I rolled my eyes and threw a bored look her way. Katie smirked.

"Zeppie are you coming?" Ellie sprang from our red couch and he spazzy knee gave in. Katie and I couldn't refrain from pissing ourselves.

"It's not funny you guys" I tried to regain myself control as Katie picked the keys of the ledge and handed them too me. "Maybe Dr. Cullen can have a look at you too." Katie said with a smug look on her face. I pointed a finger accusingly in her face "Do not insinuate such absurdities; Carlisle is mine, back off bitch." I said in mock anger.

Ellie had re-gained control of her knee and shrugged on her raincoat which was a necessity nowadays. "Oh yeah I'm injured, bleeding out and still have to drive, thanks your brilliant friends." I moaned stepping out into the murky drizzle.

Ellie was the last to pile into the back of our SUV, I tried the ignition 3 times it finally groaned to life and I reversed down the drive.

The green moulded into one blanket outside the window as I drove down the one-ten towards the hospital. Katie and Ellie where having a Harry Potter battle again, bursting out in laughter of disgust at each others preferred pairings.

"Eww! Harry Luna is the worst pairing ever! It's het!" Katie taunted Ellie as she threw her a look of disgust. "Well what about Harry Dumbledore??" I heard a dull thwack as Katie smacked Zeppie's head and let out a small chuckle but my thoughts were so focused on Carlisle.

What if he couldn't see me??

What if he had taken the day off?

What if he was sick?

A thousand thoughts ran round my head when I finally settled on my plan I realised I'd missed the exit.

"Earth to Rach! You missed the exit!"

I already knew Forks too well. It wasn't exactly a big place. "I'm taking the long route" I said mildly."Your planning aren't you?" Katie said trying to be natural. "No I'm not I'm parking in front of the A+E where Carlisle works. So there" I said with a biting sarcasm pulling a tongue at her through my rear view mirror.

I swung the car into a parking space directly in front if the entrance and inhaled deeply. I cut the engine and Zeppie and Katie made a resolve to continue their battle later. We pulled our hoods up as Katie resumed her offence.

"Rach's nervous she's gonna get a boyfriend"

"Shut up or die!" I shouted slamming the door and stomping towards the glass double doors as they trailed behind laughing.

I stepped into the dry and something in the corner of my right eye pulled my attention towards it.

He was stood there.

He stood casually in all his magnificence chatting to a nurse. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest".

"Rach!...Your fingers gone purple you silly bitch!" Katie said.

I gazed down and panicked. I instantly began tearing the blood sodden cloth off my oxygen deprived finger. I tugged the last ring of cloth away and the blood poured in a red river down my arm. Before I knew it Carlisle was stood next to me. I winced in pain and Katie turned her back. Ever the supportive friend Ellie laughed at me and I threw a bitter look her way.

Dr. Cullen clamped his hand around my finger tightly and the icy cool temperature of his hands made me shiver.

"OMG!" Katie tried not to faint and she headed for the toilets. I looked up as a cold hand found the small of my back and guided me towards a bed. I stared into his liquid topaz eyes and I nearly melted. Bizarrely A smile played on the corners of his lips. "I'm , Now how did you do this then?" he inquired.

His voice was like velvet. I desperately struggled to control the chaos in my head. "Err... I was chopping up carrots and..." He smiled gently. "I see, it's quite deep. Is it very painful?"

"Not to bad" I replied trying to control my heart.

"Just apply pressure here for a moment." He handed me a swab and his hand slid off mine and a tingle flashed down my spine.

"I'm sorry. My hands are always cold" once again he smiled, and I returned the smile. He span around almost too gracefully and while he snapped on his gloves my mind wandered. How on earth had he got to me so quickly when I pulled off the cloth?

I pondered.

My dream world was interrupted as he turned back to face me and I gazed at his tussled blonde hair. As he came to face me completely I quickly averted my gaze to the retro 70's curtain surrounding my bed.

Suddenly, Katie's pale face popped out from behind the curtain and then quickly back out of sight.

Damn! She must have recovered.

"Your friends I presume?" he said in his serene tone. "Yes" I muttered and my face turned an impressive crimson tone.

He giggled.

He began disinfecting my wound and I took this time to examine every prefect plain of his face. His jaw was chiselled and his cheek bones high and pronounced. He was perfect.

"This may sting a little." He warned

"Are you from Forks?? I do believe I saw you in Seattle a few days back." I quickly tried to figure out if he was distracting me from the pain or was really interested.

"No, I'm from England actually up North; I only came here a few days ago..." I stuttered slightly at the memory before continuing "Yes, I think you did"

"Ahh, in the classic bookshop... You have a very nice accent" he commented and I heard a snicker from behind the curtain, but the doctor didn't move.

"Thank you" I replied my blush returning.

A few more moments passed as he finished stitching, which I didn't feel. I decided he was interested, he wouldn't have said that if he wasn't would he?

"There we are"

I looked down at my now normal flesh coloured finger. "Keep it clean and if you come back in two weeks I'll take them stitches out for you" I couldn't help but grin at the thought of seeing him again.

"Thank you , I don't know how I could have been so careless." I said picking at my nail.

"There's no need we all do silly things once in a while. And please call me Carlisle."

Once again Katie stuck her head around the curtain with her jaw open. She let out a small screech and I heard a smack.

This could not be happening to me.

"Okay" He said. "I hope we meet again before 2 weeks times and that it is under better circumstances." He flashed me a dazzling smile.

I forgot how to walk.

Carlisle pulled back the curtains to reveal Zeppie and Katie in a heap on the floor as Katie stabbed Zeppie in the side and she let out a tiny squeak.

I was, quite simply, mortified.

Carlisle's face dropped and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' but he quickly regained his composure.

"Your friends, Yes?" My crimson tint came back with a vengeance.

"Raphael, Rape!" Katie and Ellie exclaimed almost in unison.

I'm ready to die now God, I thought.

Carlisle turned to me and gave me a comforting grin, he could see my embarrassment. "Your name is Raphael?" he asked. "No... No, Err... It's Rachael, Raphael is kinda a nickname." I said trying to control my voice, but the wavering was audible.

"Ahh...What a pretty name." I smiled a thank you at him while Katie and Zeppie picked themselves up twitching trying to control their laughter. I hopped off the bed and took a pace towards them.

This was the perfect occasion when if looks could kill...

"Rach! All better?" Katie inquired.

"Much" My voice heavily laden with sarcasm. I turned back to Carlisle; I had already forgotten just how gorgeous he was and was dazzled... again.

"This is Katie" I said putting at the loon's face "And this is Ellie." I pointed to her too.

"You can call me Eloisa." She said flirting. I shot her a look of death, hoping she would back off, She was gonna get a punch for that!

"It was lovely to meet you all." I cringed.

"I have to do my rounds but I look forward to seeing you again Rachael."

Omg! He said my name I thought.

"Me too Carlisle" I spun on my heels pulling both my so called 'friends' with me.

We stepped out back through the huge glass doors and into the driving rain and ran for the car.

All hell was going to break loose now.

I went to the wrong side of the car again; I still wasn't used to driver sitting on the left. I buckled in and the others slid in behind me. I choked the car to life again and clenched my fists around the steering wheel.

I pretended to be calm and asked "Ellie lean forward for me."

I shifted around in my seat to face her and gave her a dig in the arm making sure to be careful of my finger. She rocked back against the seat.

"Owww...What was that for?"

"You know why" I said angrily

"Talk to Carlisle like that again and die, Zeppie you hear me DIE!" I put a finger up at her in my mirror and she pulled a tongue at me. "

My name is Eloisa!" She pouted.

"I'll punch you harder next time." I threatened and she slumped back into her seat in defeat.

"Both of you guys are so fucking unbelievable" Katie responded further worsening my mood with just the fact she had opened her mouth. "Yeah, But Ewww, It's HET!"

I shot her my now perfected look of disdain and took my hands off the wheel to claw at her.

"Rach!" She screamed.

"Oh Rachael, you have such a nice accent!" Katie commented sarcastically. "Which one of the four die he recognise?"

I turned and grabbed her John Barrowman CD threatening to break it.

"Rachh!"

"Say your sorry" I taunted.

"I'm Sorry" She pleaded "Give me John back!" I handed her the CD carefully and she turned to face away from me dramatically.

"Please guys, it was a little funny I will admit but don't screw this up for me." I pleaded genuinely being serious which I wasn't often so it sounded unfamiliar.

"Okay, we won't right Zeppie"

"I won't." Ellie agreed and I flashed them both a smile

"...Well on one condition." Ellie said. I was expecting this I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"I get to watch Danny Phantom tonight!" She replied enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastically for a 17 year old girl.

"Omg! Ellie you are so sad" I moaned raising my eyebrows.

"I'll steal him" she threatened

"Ok I admit defeat" I backed down. I could tolerate one night of that crap... I hoped.

* * *

I pulled up on the drive way cutting the engine. It was pitch black now.

It must have been 6 when we left so it must have been at least 8.

I slid out the car taking 3 attempts to close the driver's door, the piece of shit.

"Pizza anyone?"

"Woop woop" Was all I heard and I took that as a yes.

I stepped inside chucking the keys back on their little green ledge. We really needed to redecorate. I flicked my dark brown hair out of my raincoat and slapped my soaking coat in Katie's face. Unfortunately I dodged her and she took it out on Zeppie instead landing on her and deciding for good measure to ruffle her long maroon hair into a state of disarray.

I giggled triumphantly and proceed back to our very loud couch.

I sat down grabbing the phone "What do you guys want"

"You don't want to cook?" Katie asked boldly over the top.

"Kinda lost its appeal" I replied a touch of bitterness in my voice.

I'd get over it by morning.

"I want meat fest" Ellie interrupted. "Garlic bread to and Pepsi".

I simply rolled my eyes and dialled the number to place our typical order.

Eventually we set about clearing away the carrots with that unusual extra of blood and our crap from the night before.

The pizza arrived and I was silent for much of the remainder of the night except for an odd sarcastic comment. Largely due to that the mind-numbing child's programme Danny Phantom was projecting into our living room but mainly it was him that clogged my mind.

I was so caught on this guy.

I wanted to think so I announced "I'm gonna get an early night try not to be too much of a pair of arse's now will you?"

We all giggled and they complied.

"You look like shit" Katie said, ever the subtle lady.

"Well thanks, I did lose a substantial amount of blood" She bawked

"True"

They said their goodbyes and I locked myself in my room.

That was the first night I dreamed of Carlisle Cullen.


	5. Chapter 4: Heaven and Hell

_**AN: **_

_**Hey guys. Here is the 4th Chapter. Another fairly long one but I also again think it's worth it. **_

_**Please don't kill me aswell please :D Enjoy and please R&R**_

_**Thanksss**_

Heaven and Hell

I awoke to another meek day.

My mind was buzzing with the thoughts of the dream that I had had for the past 3 nights.

I was stood in the wake of huge cedar trees in a small clearing with a huge black and white vintage house towering before me.

I was repeatedly buzzing the doorbell and was in floods of tears.

Carlisle answered the door and I fell into his strong arms he carried me to the couch and tried to comfort me, then suddenly I was in a different clearing.

A large grassland area and my stomach was swollen and Carlisle collapsed to his knees.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts carefully storing them away in the corner of my mind.

I opened the curtains to reveal another damp day with the sky engulfed with dark grey clouds hanging ominously.

A small smiled pushed across my face.

"I really love this place!" I whispered to myself.

It was Saturday.

Today I found out whether I had got my job or not.

We'd saved to come to Forks and with buying our car and Katie's shoe obsession money was running short.

I dawdled about for a few hours catching up on some work which I never seems to do and did something alien to my dear friend Katie.

I cleaned!

After a few hours I gave up as usual and joined my friends and sat in anticipation as Katie droned on about the pros and cons on Angela's boobs.

You would never think she was with an unnaturally beautiful woman.

My phone rang and as Katie was here and I knew she couldn't refrain from screaming 'Rach put your clothes back on.' Or some other obscene remark so, I took it outside.

I stood rigid waiting as a posh voice prattled on before saying "Congratulations"

I had gotten the job.

I pranced around for a while realising I was on the front drive then instantly felt a right tit.

I shifted my eyes around checking that no-one was around. The town may only have like 40 inhabitants but knowing me they would all be there.

After calming myself I strolled back into the house trying to look casual.

I told them I'd got it and that it was just a job before the torrent of comments began. But I knew this was so much more.

This was my ticket to paradise.

Carlisle Cullen was a doctor surely he would have to come by a pharmacy at some point.

* * *

Monday came around and I prepared for my first day.

I dressed taking my time for once as I had to go straight from school to work to get there on time.

I knew this wouldn't please Zeppie nor Katie.

"But Rach! What will we do?" Katie moaned as I broke the news to them.

"Look I can take you to the pharmacy, which is only like 4 blocks away from our house. Then you have to do this amazing thing Katie called walking" I said with stark sarcasm.

I turned to look at her and she was sulking like a baby.

"Oh c'mon my little dyspraxic freak" I chirped, "You'll survive" I added hopping out of the car.

They day passed quickly I was too happy to pay any attention, even at lunch.

I was so distracted and that wasn't like me and Katie of course picked up on this and the snide comments began again even the very childish 'Rachael and Carlisle sitting in a tree' rhyme came out for which she got my best punch.

Just a polite reminder to shut her fat gob. I didn't want it publicised.

When the final bell rang I jumped up out of my seat a little too quickly. All the blood rushed to my head and I fell back into my seat and everyone stared at me.

Embarrassment tinted my cheeks with a crimson glow, however being associated with Katie, Zeppie and the Cullens I had already got use to being stared at.

Never the less I got up again and headed out the door.

I ran towards my car trying to not get to wet.

As I bolted past Katie I gave her the V sign.

I jumped in and ripped the engine into life. I backed out and dodged around the line of cars with a few tricks I had picked up by driving round Sainsbury's car park back home.

Horns beeped at me but I didn't care, I drove on while fixing my hair in the mirror. I had to make a good impression and now I had be informed by my awesome Angela that Dr. Cullen would come for cancer drugs.

I pulled up in the lot choosing a space and cutting the engine.

I inhaled deeply and headed to my new place of work.

After 15 minutes of long esoteric lecturing I regained proper awareness.

" from the hospital will come by to pick up these prescriptions." Mr Parker said pointing at some bags.

The blood pulsed through my veins.

Fuck was all I could manage to mumble under my breath.

I fidgeted about until he finished and left then I let out a small squeak of anticipation.

Time went on and I served up amoxicillin to too many sick people.

I stood behind the counter in a rare moment of peace inspecting my white coat.

Everyone seemed to be sick in Forks.

Maybe I could get staff discount...?

"Rachael?" the silky voice said and I gripped the bottom of my coat.

I spun on my heels grabbing the counter holding myself up.

"Miss Stevens your shift is up, I'll see you tomorrow" a distant voice called.

Fucking perfect timing! I thought.

"Could I get my prescriptions please?" Carlisle asked sullenly, deep in his eyes there was pain.

"Sure"

I handed the bags to him and our hands touched.

He looked in agony, this was wrong.

"Are you okay Dr. Cullen?" I asked, he winced and pulled away his hand.

"I'm fine my dear" he said but I knew that he wasn't the truth, this wasn't Carlisle.

His marble hands gripped the 4 bags I had passed over.

I slipped off my sexy white coat and picked up the remainder of the bags.

He reached out to grab the bags.

"It's ok, I'll carry them." He smiled me a hollow thank you.

Carlisle was always so happy; I'd never seen him upset.

I grabbed my coat and followed him towards the door.

"I'll give you a lift"

"That's okay, I'm in car." I declined.

"No, really I'd like to speak to you."

I nodded gingerly.

"I'll bring your car to you tomorrow, don't worry."

I didn't know how he could do that but I couldn't doubt him or upset him anymore.

The parking lot was now full of cars. But one caught my eye.

A black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder with blacked out windows rested in the closest spot to the exit.

My jaw dropped in awe.

I stumbled towards the car; I couldn't decide which was more gorgeous Carlisle or the car.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked concern in his voice. As I turned to face him he looked scared, I immediately tried to kill this feeling.

"Yeah, yeah." I pointed at the car.

"It's... a Lamborghini." I gasped out totally stunned.

"You like cars?"

"Fuck yeah." I added excitedly feeling slightly embarrassed by my choice of language.

"Me too!" he chirped the pain ebbing back slightly.

"625 bhp" we chimed together and I beamed him my best smile trying to lift his mood.

I was in heaven and hell all at once.

He flashed back a smile but it wasn't his smile.

He guided me to the passenger side door closing it behind me. I sat in the luminous orange seat and Carlisle slid in beside me. I pulled the racing seatbelt over my shoulder and fiddled with the 4 clasps.

Carlisle let out a small giggle and reached over to strap me in, his face quickly changing back to a stern pained look.

"Thanks" I mumbled still in awe and irrationally worried about Carlisle.

He pushed the big red button on the dashboard and the engine roared to life.

A smile pushed across his face again as he saw my eyes widen as I felt the power. He revved the engine and turned out the parking lot.

Before I knew it we where belting down the one ten on the way back to my house, I presumed.

I sat in silence for a long while just listening to the purr of the V8 up front.

I let out a small moan as he revved it some more and I turned to look at the Speedo.

We were doing 115 mph.

I turned back to look at the road.

"You're not worried?" He asked me a cute puzzled look gracing his face.

"No." I said calmly, I wasn't for once.

"I love speed, besides I trust you." I said instantly feeling a little regret about saying that.

I saw his knuckles turn a whiter shade of white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Never the less he just pushed on and I let that warm smile stretch back across my face.

I got lost in time enjoying the ride when we halted smoothly outside a restaurant. I gazed over at him quixotically.

"My treat" was all he whispered rather seductively yet the pain still biting in his voice.

I held back the tears this brought to my eyes as he again began unbuckling me.

Hormones had taken over again.

The door opened and I slid out and Carlisle guided me too the door.

He led me to the small stand behind which stood a statuesque lady with platinum blonde hair.

"Table for two"

She nodded and saw us to a table.

Ever the gentleman he pulled out the chair for me and I sat. He ordered and I trusted his judgment.

The food arrived and still nothing had been said and no food had arrived for him.

I sat in silence procrastinating.

"I'll let you have a go someday" he said rather randomly.

I nearly choked on my carbonara.

"The car?" I gushed.

He nodded and I tried to control myself but it didn't work. I had to bite my nail to stop myself from squealing. I quickly filed that moment away returning to our state of perpetual silence.

After around 5 minutes of quiet I mustered up the courage to speak.

"Carlisle, I know it's none of my business, but please, are you really okay? What is all this about?"

I asked my eyes searching the restaurants ceiling.

I wondered if he had actually heard me but he finally spoke.

"Esme has left me Rachael!" His topaz eyes turned cold and empty and he placed his head in his hands.

I hadn't expected that.

I dropped my fork into my pasta and my mouth opened.

"She's gone" he muttered and I hadn't realised the tears I had pushed back had flown over the limits.

Bloody hormones.

They poured down my cheek as I wondered why he had invested this personal matter in me.

He looked up and his eyes looked so old and flat.

I stood shoving my chair out of the way rounding the table and flung my arms around his iron torso.

"Carlisle!" was all I could spit out.

I rubbed his back slowly and comfortingly and wondered how he wasn't in floods too.

His muscles where so defined he must work out, a lot!

After around 2 minutes his freezing body was making me almost numb with cold. I was forced to let go, I reached out to touch his pale face and shivered.

I dropped my hand and went back to sit in my place.

"What happened?"

I'd never met his wife before but I already had a strange cocktail of emotions about her, utter hatred for hurting this incredible man, respect for what she had done for the other Cullen's and a for some reason a homely feeling of warmth when I thought of her.

I didn't like that feeling.

My thoughts where interrupted when he gushed "It was entirely my fault!"

"I have been working a lot of hours down at the hospital, Dr. Snow has been ill so I've been covering, and recently my attention has been caught up by one person... I haven't been with my family as much I should have been for years now. I have wanted a change in my life; in all my years I have seen a lot but true happiness has always evaded me."

He said and the magnitude of his age seemed far beyond what his looks conveyed.

"Esme, she's sensitive but in the most incredible way. As you may have seen our family isn't you average family. But we have always needed Esme, she is our binding power. I haven't been good enough to her, she deserved better but in all the time I had been with her I was good to her. Esme and I haven't been quite right for a while, but now with this... one I want, she could feel it recently I imagine."

This was all so strange, he sounded like he belonged in a century gone by, but I let him continue.

"But I guess she put my lack of interest down to stress. Then we received a visit from some old friends from Alaska, Esme... she changed. She turned cold around me, Esme cannot be cold." He said his voice wavering slightly the pain still burning deep within his eyes.

"I tried to ask her what was wrong but she was intent on ignoring me. On Saturday she came to me when everyone was out and simply said to me 'I know'. She was packed and leaving with our friends, heading for Alaska."

He hesitated, as if pondering whether to tell me something or not.

"Please don't think badly of me!" He begged clearly desperate to open up to someone.

"Carlisle I could never think badly of you."

That was the most truthful thing I had said in my life.

He looked up at me and a flicker of a new emotion crossed his eyes. I felt my heart begin to pound as he looked at me so intently, I realised then just what I had gotten into.

I was in love.

This man was sat here pouring his heart out to me after his wife of who knows how many years left him, and all I could think was how sexy he was.

"Let's go."

I said quietly.

He looked startled but rose too fast yet still perfectly graceful.

As we left he threw a 50 on the table which more than covered the bill and we left.

When we got outside he grabbed my arm and spun me around pushing me back towards the wall but so I wasn't touching it. He ran his finger through his shiny blonde hair making him look all dishevelled.

He then slipped his long cold arms around my back and I embraced him tightly.

He whispered "A long time ago, just after we got together, I went away..."

"Some of our friends are... were slightly envious of our relationship."

"Somebody said I slept with someone, Esme's best friend."

"Irina." He gripped me so tight it was hard to breath.

He rested his head on my shoulder

"I didn't..." The pain in his voice stabbed me in the heart,

"I wouldn't."

I shivered pulling his marble frame closer trying to take away his pain.


End file.
